Jade Hand
Green Faction, also known as the Green Republic, is one of three factions contesting for control of Skytopia. Their capital is Eltsina. The Birth of the Republic The Green Republic made it's way into the Skytopian World during the Red occupation of all the skylands before the Unobtainium Crisis. During this timeframe, the members of Green decided to finally formalize themselves into a working government in an attempt to reestablish a foothold and rebuild their own nation. In the beginning, there was no formal 'leader'. All members worked together in an effort to push their way into some form of a nation. However, with their inability to completely meld without one person making judgements on their behalf, their plans failed. The first formal elections were held and only one nomination came up as to who would represent the newly born Republic. Kenisu Ichojari became the first President of the Green Nation after an overwhelming majority vote. No other nominations came through, and the formalization toward a New Republic began. The Green Government With the new President in place of Green, the first formal orders were given. Almost all persons recognized the newly formed government, with the few who didn't still working on it's behalf out of pride for their colour. The Green Republic ran into it's first issue when it established its base on Olio. Within mere hours of taking the city, the influence of it tipped back to the Red Empire. For days, influence wars raged on before Red took an overwhelming lead on Olio and thus silenced what the Red Empire deemed a 'rebellion'. However, Green was not the only nation attempting to put a foothold somewhere on the maps. The Blues had also began their own 'rebellion' and had taken three skylands in this timeframe. With the Red Empire now focusing on the Blues, President Ichojari formalized a plan to retake skylands that had been lost in the Southeast sections of Skytopia. The plan called for groups of persons to descend on seperate skylands and work seperately. The plan would work after the developers initiated their own work to stop the exploitation of a bug in the system which allowed planes to fly overweight. Within days of the bug's fix, the 'rebellions' that the Blues and Greens made reestablished their positions on the maps of Skytopia. The Unobtainium Crisis and the Rebellion Word came to the members of the Green faction that a large deposit of Unobtainium was threatening the people of Tortuga. However, the Greens had become callous of helping any other nation, as both Red and Blue had already heard from and given a course of action to their appropriate representatives. Mistress Eltsina finally appeared before the Greens asking for a course of action to take. However, the Greens had become wary of the Mistress, as she hadn't appeared to them until, what the Greens felt was, the last possible moment. It took several days, but the Greens told the Mistress to take whatever course of action to help Tortuga was necessary. She left with the promise that she would return victorious. When Eltsina did so, the Greens lost all formal contact with her and had no idea how she was going to get to Tortuga. She did guarentee, beforehand, that she would be the first there. What she did not reveal, however, was that she was going there by submersible craft. Guildmistress Eltsina was given charge of plans for new aircraft by Lord Gilbert. However, the Greens still do not know what she has done with them, or what she plans to do with them. New Skytopia With the Unobtainium Crisis finished, the Green Republic was seemingly in shambles, as was the rest of Skytopia. The Pirates of Skytopia had taken it upon themselves to take over all the skylands, save for the capitals of each faction. They even went so far as to take skylands previously unheard of. The Green President once again called for the Republic to retake a stronghold, but this time his call was heard by the members of the Republic who had long since been silent. The new members did not see why there was a leader, or why he deserved his office. Many disputed that President Ichojari didn't deserve to be the leader of anything, and biased that he wouldn't be able to lead. However, President Ichojari continued to work for the newly established Republic, unwavering. He introduced new plans to the people, gave them their own communication lines, opened up a national news channel, and began his own streak of working to secure the nation. The Greens became noticeable, again. Through the valiant effort of all her citizens, Skytopia once more proudly waved Green banners to show that what the Greens did was not in vein. Category:Factions